Astrid and Hiccup's discussion/Battle with Krogan
Here's how '''Astrid and Hiccup's discussion and Battle with Johann, Viggo, and Krogan '''goes in Mi Amore Wing. Fishlegs: The Armorwing has to be around here somewhere. walks to Astrid Hiccup: Hey, is there anything you want to talk about? Astrid: If you don't already know, I'm not telling you. Icebat: You see that? Classic-passive-aggressive move. Ocellus: He should quit now before it's too late. Hiccup: If you don't tell me what's wrong, Astrid, how am I supposed to help? Astrid: Ugh! Uglyghost: Uh-oh. Wonk: And it's too late. Astrid: Hiccup, I've been wearing this betrothal necklace all day. Did you even notice? No. Never mind. Of course you didn't. Hiccup: Oh, hey! Wow. No, i-it looks great. Astrid: (groans) Seriously? Hiccup: Well, no. Uh, I mean yes. I mean, it does look great on you, but--What would you like for me to say? Astrid: Do you have any idea what that feels, Hiccup? Cozymonster: Astrid, just because Hiccup didn't notice the necklace right away doesn't mean he doesn't care. Hiccup: Cozymonster's right. I don't know. I guess, when it comes to accessories, I'm just not the noticing type. Airachnid: You know, a girl can never have too many accessories. Ocellus: What about the lens on the Armorwing? Umarak: Well, you see, my dear, it's a dragon. Knock Out: It's like Astrid's invisible to Hiccup. Still has that classic-passive-aggressive move. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hardshell and I noticed the medallion right away. Hardshell: Never too late to join Team Hardshell. glares at Hardshell and Fizzlepop Berrytwist] Hardshell: It was just an option. Starscream: Dagur and Mala have known each other their whole lives and can't stand being apart. Astrid: Starscream's right. We've been together our whole lives, Hiccup. But I've never felt further away from you. off her betrothal necklace and throws it to Hiccup Dagur: Mac, brother! Mac Prime: Yes? Dagur: I know this question might be a bit of a shock, but, will you honor me by being my best man? Mac Prime: Whoa, Dagur. I-I-I don't know what to say. Dagur: Say yes. Mac Prime: Uh, uh, yes. Dagur: Oh! Brotherly hug? Mac Prime: Brotherly hug. & Dagur brotherly hug Breakdown: Mac hasn't been chosen to be a best man? That's weird. Trixie: That's reassuring. Traitor Johann, Viggo Grimborn, and Krogan arrive Mac Prime: Krogan, Viggo and Traitor Johann. I knew it was you 3. Viggo Grimborn: Impressive. For once, you're making a few moves ahead. Traitor Johann: You have an annoying habit of not dying when you're supposed to. Rainbow Dash: You have you're own pesky habit. You never stop talking. Mac Prime: Maybe, for old times' sake, I should regale you with stories of alligator races with the Sultan of Zanzibar, or tales of when I was terrorized by Screaming Deaths, Singetails, and fruitbats of Vanaheim. Krogan: You wouldn't. Mac Prime: You know, this kind of reminds me of a time when was in a Shellfire race with my mysterious buyer. (gasps) Maud Pie: What? Viggo Grimborn: Mac hasn't told you? He was freed by a mysterious buyer from the north. Hiccup: "Mysterious buyer"? Who? Mac Prime: I...can't remember. Uh, anyways, what are you three doing here? Krogan: When my scouts told us you were chasing an Armorwing, we were pretty sure we know why, but we didn't expect you to deliver the dragon and the lens right to us. Thank you. Mac Prime: We weren't. Dagur: (chuckles) Who doesn't love a good face-off? Mac Prime: You have friends, Krogan. I friends. Difference is, I don't care it mine or yours live or die. Dagur: Don't you die before my wedding. [Mac raises his fire sword and Viggo raises his Mac Prime: What the? Viggo Grimborn: I liked Hiccup and your fire swords so much, I made my own, with improvements, of course. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts